1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover of an electrically-connected portion of an auto transfer switch, which is detachable and includes a guide portion, and more particularly, to a cover of an electrically-connected portion of an auto transfer switch, which includes a guide portion formed at a lower portion of the cover and having a ‘v’ shape, thereby guiding arc occurring at contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, since an electrically-connected portion of an auto transfer switch is exposed out of the auto transfer switch, when the auto transfer switch is used over a long period of time, the insulating properties of the auto transfer switch may deteriorate due to penetration of dust or impurities. Thus, electric accidents may be likely to occur, and electric shocks may occur when an operator contacts the auto transfer switch.
Korean Patent No. 10-0450637 discloses an auto transfer switch including an electrically-connected portion accommodated in a plastic insulating mold case that is completely sealed.
Thus, operators' electric shocks may be prevented, and electric accidents, which occur since dust or impurities penetrate into the auto transfer switch to reduce insulating properties of the auto transfer switch when the auto transfer switch is used over a long period of time, may be prevented from being occurring.
However, when the above-described plastic insulating mold case that is integrally formed, operators' electric accidents can be prevented, but arcing contacts cannot be checked.
When a voltage of the auto transfer switch is high, arc occurs. In addition, due to collision of different poles, heat may be generated to the auto transfer switch, or the auto transfer switch may be melted or burnt out. Thus, although operators' electric accidents can be prevented by using the above-described plastic insulating mold case that is integrally formed, arc having exposed different poles can not be prevented from colliding.
Thus, there is a need for a manner for arc extinguishing in a short period of time. Accordingly, the present applicant provides an auto transfer switch including a detachable cover for checking arcing contacts and preventing collision of arc.